Nightmares
by pureotaku434
Summary: Romano is frightened by a dream and turns to Spain for comfort. *Spamano fluff(Spain/South Italy, alias, Romano)*


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor do I own the characters(Though Romano is cute /)**_

_**Also, this might not be the best fanfiction, can't stress it enough. Theese past fanfictions have been more like motivators, so when I do get to the fanfiction that's actually good and worth being proud of, It'll be worth it! These fanfictions are urging me to get my muse back, in which I had lost... ;-;**_

* * *

Just another sunny day within the plains of Spain's garden. Spain was tiredly pulling at bright red tomatoes and wiping his sweaty forward. Once the basket was finally full, he made haste, and raced back towards his own home, his arm securely around the basket.

* * *

"Romano!" The man sang as he kicked open the door, holding up the basket as if an award.

Another man turned around to face him, his eyes narrowing. "I like tomatoes. Are you going to make some?" He asked, turning back to the television screen.

"Of course! That's what we eat everyday!" Spain said proudly, placing the basket down on the table.

"You're too ethusastic. Make the tomatoes now. I'm hungry." Romano ordered, not removing his gaze from the flashing screen.

"Romano, you're getting right to the point of things, but you were sitting there before I left too... what are you watching that's so instresting?" Spain asked, walking over towards the nervous Romano who was attempting to turn off the screen.

Romano quickly turned a red color and turned away from the blackened screen, unaware of the movie case sitting on the desk before him.

"Romano, you look like a tomato!" Spain chimed, twirling Romano's curl with his finger.

"P-Pervert!" Romano screamed, shuffling away from Spain with an even darker face.

Spain looked confused for a moment before turning back to the screen. "Romano, what were you watching?" He repeated.

"I-It was nothing..." Romano sighed.

Spain leaned over the couch and picked up the case. "Romano, what are you doing watching an R-rated horror movie?" Spain asked curiously.

"I'm a grown man! I can do whatever I want!" Romano insisted, walking over to turn on the television again and ordering Spain into the kitchen. "Now make tomato magic!"

Spain gave him one last look before shrugging and walking off into the kitchen.

* * *

And Romano had spent the entire night, watching the movie, though Spain worried he would get frightened.

Spain wished Romano a goodnight and walked into his room, laying down in his bed. He stared a picture frame on the stand beside him, one with a picture of Italy and Romano in it as children. "You will be mine one day. You'll both live with me, and we can all marry and be happy." Spain smiled and he cuddled into his blanket, resting his head in the feathery pillow.

* * *

It wasn't long before there was squeaking at the door of the room. Spain lifted his head, seeing the thin figure of a shivering Romano. "Romano?" Spain yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"S-Spain... I had a nightmare..." Romano sniffled, walking deeper into the room to face Spain. "I-I can't sleep..."

Spain gave him a confused look before giving him a warm smile and lifted up the sheet of his bed. "Sleep with me tonight, Romano!" Spain offered.

Romano rubbed his teary eyes and walked towards the bed, slipping in. "I had a nightmare about the movie... but instead of the murderers... they were tomatoes... and the person instructing them was that potatoe eater. They were trying to kill me." Romano sniffled.

Spain patted Romano on his head, much to the boy's annoyance. "Don't worry Romano! I don't want to hear about your sad nightmare, now go to sleep."

Romano nodded heftly and laid his head down on the pillow beside Spain. "Goodnight Spain..."

"Goodnight, Romano," Spain yawned, laying down as well.

* * *

"Pervert!" Came the screech of Romano.

"R-Romano! What's wrong?" Spain asked quickly.

"You were playing with my curl again! Then you wrapped your arms around me while we were sleeping!" Romano accusingly pointed a harsh finger at Spain who smiled innocently.

"No, No! I was just _protecting you_ from those pesky nightmares!" Spain assured him.

"No! I'm going back to my room." Romano insisted, getting out of the bed and walking out of the room, only to return a few minutes later.

"Back already? What changed your mind?" Spain watched him crawl back into the bed stubbornly.

"You know how I use to wet my bed when I was younger?" Romano asked stiffly.

"Yeah... I have pictures." Spain nodded.

"W-Well... let's just say I was very frightened by the dream, and you have some cleaning to do in my room tomorrow morning..." Romano grumbled, curling back in the sheets.

Spain frowned and fell back into his pillow.

* * *

Romano shuddered a bit, and began to move closer to Spain. "Spain?"

"Yeah," Spain asked, keeping himself from screaming with joy as Romano began to cuddle closer to him for warmth.

"Don't tell anyone about this, alright? Or else I'll kill you." Romano grunted, his face darkening a shade of red.

"Romano," Spain then said.

"Yes?" Came the reply.

"You look like a tomato again."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

_**By far the shortest fanfiction I've written yet, and I'm not very proud of that. Hopefully it's good enough. I felt this one was good enough to be rated in the middle in my opnion. It wasn't good, it doesn't bad, it was okay. They were kind of OOC, maybe, I really don't know. The only thing that really bothers me about it is that it was really short! And it was a bit modern, but so what, I screwed up history again. Let's just remember before we point fingers about messing up history, that this is an anime about sterotyped people who are named after countries, and don't do crap but screw around and teach vague lessons of history. And it's pretty darn offensive.**_

_**Shortness kills me, but I guess it was good, so I'll give it the slip. I'll probably look down on it until it can prove it's worth to me. XD I feel like I'm talking about disowning one of my children, even though I don't have any. Oh well! .0. Thank you for reading, and please review. Hopefully better things come my way, and when I mean better name, I mean muse.**_

_**Again review, and please give me your opinion on my fanfiction! Thank you!**_


End file.
